


Silence 沉默

by E_synonyM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Insomnia, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tony Stark-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E_synonyM
Summary: 他哭著清醒。分不清現實與夢。夢境的情感撞擊著胸膛。清楚地迴繞在他的胸腔。





	Silence 沉默

它緩慢地發生。

沉重伴隨著呼吸每分每秒。  
將他拽入更深的黑暗。

一開始，只是輕微的失眠和夢境。  
微不足道。  
真的，就只是當他完成工作整理好一切躺在床上時，思緒卻紛飛使他無法安穩地進入睡眠。  
關於必須開始的武器草稿，必須處理的復仇者公關問題，必須查看的公司文件，必須維修的機甲......太多事情必須完成，催促著他清醒去完成。  
所以他離開床舖，去完成盡可能多的事直到強烈的睏意襲擊。

夢境。  
將白天積累的壓力偷偷渡進他的睡眠。  
大多數時候，它們都是一些凌亂的片段，看似沒有意義的畫面，在醒來後迅速遺忘。  
偶爾。  
他哭著清醒。  
分不清現實與夢。  
夢境的情感撞擊著胸膛。  
清楚地迴繞在他的胸腔。  
過不了多久，他就會忘了是什麼讓他難受至極。  
但感覺，卻不肯離去。

漸漸地。  
壓力不只在夜晚襲上。  
失眠和夢境使他醒來後依舊疲勞，無時無刻不感到頭暈，隨時都想倒下睡覺。  
但是當他閒下來可以入睡時，卻又睡不著了。  
這樣的惡性循環促使他到達崩潰邊緣。  
持續的疲憊間接影響了他的食慾。  
他寧可多花一點時間趴在餐桌上補眠，也對桌上豐富的早餐沒有丁點慾望。  
就算他根本不能真正入睡。

更多地，它影響了他的心智。  
睏倦和頭痛，還有漫延全身上下的無力酸澀多地幾乎疼痛。  
他的耐心全無，焦躁更多的是對著他自己的情況。

他無法表達自己。  
複雜的情緒連他自己也難以理解。  
像是一團解不開的結勒住他的脖頸。  
每一口喘息都痛苦艱難。

他無法說謊。  
他累得無力說謊和偽裝。  
語言變得令人疲憊。  
思索回應更是讓他喘不過氣。  
所以他選擇了沉默。

曾經，他總是所有人中最為突出聒噪的人。  
但是現在，他想不起上一次和人閒談不必要的瑣事是什麼時候。

但是現在，他看著同伴，說不出一句話。  
只是，沉默。

FIN  
2018/3/21


End file.
